


You get me

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, General au, Jack being Jack, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: A stress-induced migraine makes Jack go temporarily blind, and he freaks out over it. Rhys with all his cybernetics is no stranger to weird brain/eye issues, and helps the CEO relax.From a hurt meme prompt request on tumblr:“i can’t see!! what’s happening to me?” make rhys hurt





	You get me

**Author's Note:**

> This request actually screamed Jack to me, soooo he's getting the same treatment i got from extreme stress about 8yrs back xD hahah Rhysie will get it in others bahhaa :D

“Then tell those idiots to clean it up themselves and make another!!” Jack yelled into his comm while he sat at his desk.

Rhys was watering the various plants in the office, listening to the older man get considerably angrier as he spoke. 

The day had been a right shit storm. First they’d gotten news that one of the facilities down on Pandora had been attacked and completely ransacked. The idea that the automated security had failed was hard to believe, but that the troops that were down there had been useless was also aggravating as hell.

Then some dumbass down in the chem department had thought it a good idea to do a little slag testing of his own design and ended up catching the entire floor on fire. Biohazard teams and other cleanup were busy all day with that, and lots of research had to be put on hold. 

There were various issues among multiple departments that day ranging from coding issues to prototype damage and missing deliveries. Jack hadn’t been this stressed out and angry in quite a long time.

Rhys got the man more coffee as Jack was threatening the sales department that he would come down there himself to see why in the hell a major distributor had just backed out of a deal. His hands were clenched into fists as he hung up, both on the side of his head as he growled to himself.

“It’s like these guys are friggin’ _begging_ me to come strangle them in person. What the hell am I even paying these assholes for?!”

“Sorry, Jack. Must be a full moon or something,” Rhys told him.

“The moon is always full. Look out the damn window,” he growled at the younger man, Elpis’ looming face behind him. 

Rhys frowned and chose not to respond to that, knowing there was little he could do for the man’s sour mood. It was completely justified, so the best he could do was keep the CEO pumped full of coffee and painkillers for the migraine eating away at him.

Jack growled as another call came through, and picked it up with a snarl. “ _What_?!”

Rhys did not envy the person on the other end of the call. From what Rhys was privy to hear, it sounded like they all deserved his ire anyways.

“You _lost_ it? How the fuck do you _lose_ a full-grown skag on a goddamn space station?!”

That got Rhys’ attention, watching the CEO as the man had a hand at his temple as he yelled into the comm.

“You better hope the damn thing eats you because if I have to find it myself you’re going to wish it had got to you first.”

Jack hung up and hung his head in his hands again, massaging at his temple. He sighed in aggravation and muttered about idiots in his space station and airlocking the entire damn thing.

“Rhys… Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day.”

“Already did,” the younger man told him. 

Jack looked up to shoot him a smirk. “At least you seem to get it.”

“Can I do anything else for you, Jack?” The younger man offered. The CEO gave him a dirty look to which the younger man just raised an eyebrow in challenge, but Jack just laughed.

“No pumpkin… But thanks for the offer.”

Rhys went back to his desk while Jack chuckled, then went back to trying to sort the mess Helios seemed to be in. His typing slowed, his movements unnatural, and Rhys looked up. Something was obviously up.

“Jack?” The older man made a noise of acknowledgement. “Are you okay?”

“I… I don’t…”

Rhys was getting up from his desk to approach the older man. Jack was blinking, looking at his hands as an expression Rhys didn’t recognize was on his face. The CEO suddenly jumped up, surprising both himself and Rhys, looking around wildly.

“I-I can’t… I can’t see!! What’s happening to me?”

“You can’t see?” Rhys repeated, placing a hand on the older man’s shoulder. 

“Fuck! No I can’t!” Jack told him, looking down at his hands. 

“At all?” Rhys asked for elaboration.

“It’s… Fucking hell…” He was looking at his hands, turning them before himself. “It’s missing… It’s like… I can’t fucking see!”

“Jack. Jack listen to me, okay? Calm down–”

“Don’t you tell me-”

“Listen, okay? Does your head hurt?”

“You know it does with all these pea-brained–”

“Okay, okay. Come here, lay down on the couch for me alright?”

Jack did as he was told as Rhys lead him, still raising his hands and freaking out about it getting worse. He laid on his back in fear while the younger man momentarily disappeared into the attached kitchenette. The lights dimmed and Jack flipped until Rhys told him that that was his doing, not Jack’s eyes; only the gentle glow of Elpis illuminated the office. 

Rhys had a wet wash cloth in his hands, and told Jack to place it over his eyes. The CEO grumbled but did as he was told as Rhys came to sit with him and stroke his hand. 

“I think you’re having an extreme migraine, Jack.”

“Yeah no shit, where have you been?” He asked petulantly. 

Rhys ignored him and gently stroked the man’s forehead instead. “Does it hurt in the back of your head?”

“It hurts everywhere. My whole head of throbbing.”

“I know,” Rhys said with patience. “But the back. Is it concentrated there?”

Jack sighed on annoyance. “Yeah…actually.”

The younger man confined stroking Jack’s face. “Occipital migraine, Jack. Stress is putting pressure on your optic nerve. Just rest a bit and your vision will come back.”

The older man tried to sit up and take the cloth off, but Rhys blocked both attempts. 

“ _Rest_. Helios isn’t going anywhere.”

“So you say.”

Rhys snorted. “Just rest for a while, okay? Time for a break. Like you said, you pay everyone enough to handle their own problems. They’ll figure it out. Just focus on you.”

Jack grumbled but stayed like that as Rhys just spoke softly to him, kneading circles into pressure points and just being near the older man. After half an hour of this, they removed the cloth and Jack admitted it was better, but he still couldn’t see properly. Rhys had him lay down another half hour until they checked again. The second time, his vision was fully restored. 

“Better?” 

“Yeah… Yeah I am.” Jack sat up and rubbed at his eyes. His vision was back to normal. No splotches. No blackness. “How did you know?”

The younger man pointed to his echoeye. “Used to get those kind of migraines all the time after I got this put in. In the other eye. Doesn’t happen anymore, but I picked up a few tricks to deal with it.”

Jack pulled the younger man into his lap and kissed him. “You’re the only one who gets it, Rhysie.”

The younger man rubbed circles into Jack’s back as he smiled at the CEO bathed in Elpis’ glow. “I know a few other fool-proof stress-relief methods, if you think you’re up for it.” He ground himself against the older man’s lap, and Jack smirked at the younger man.

“I think I can get up to it.”

Rhys snickered as he kissed the CEO again, devoting himself to a good twenty-minutes of extra stress relief. After Rhys’ efforts, Jack was easily the most relaxed person on the entire chaotic station that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrary to popular opinion, going 'blind' from stress isn't like a black-out. It's like... you know if you're writing with a pen that's running out of ink, and so the line will look kind of stuttered? That's what happens (or at least what i went through when i went blind in one eye from stress). And when my vision came back and the pressure released from the optic nerve? Like getting cracked upside the damn head it hurt so bad... but i could finally see! 
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
